Azumanga Who
"For the four of us, this particular chapter in our lives began only three years ago..." Azumanga Who (commonly abbreviated as Azu-Who) is the first fanfiction written by Daniel and his first foray into published writings on the internet. The focus is mostly a new incarnation of the Doctor and his three adopted daughters (Hannah, Rebekah, and Sarah) as they journey in Japan and meet the odd people who make up the other half of the title. This story is based on Doctor Who, the "central three years" of Azumanga Daioh, a Who-based idea that Daniel had several years prior, and a great deal of The Twelve Dimensions. As the timeline grew, Azu-Who became DBE Series 6. Script Version (2008) The first version debuted on May 24, 2008 and was very basic, using a relatively-barren script-esque format. A grand total of 31 chapters were uploaded, mostly during Summer 2008, before the story was pulled by Fan-Fiction.Net on March 9, 2009 due to being a script. Introduction Episodes 1-2 deal with the Doctor and his daughters finding themselves in Japan via a malfunction in the TARDIS and devising a plan to get help. Appearing from Azumanga Daioh are Chiyo, Mr. Tadakichi, Yukari, and Nyamo; Osaka also appears, but is unnamed at this point. First Year Episodes 3-7 explain how the Doctor and his daughters adjust to life in Tokyo during First Year at the high school. During this most of the regular Azu cast begins to interact with the OCs. OCs introduced in this arc are a teenager named Soval and his mother Allura, the latter being a woman who seems to know much about the Doctor's past and talks about memories erased by a "Susan". She appears after the New Year's Dream episode. Second Year Episodes 8-16 regard Second Year. This arc introduces Koyomiko and a universe "outside Continuity" called the Realm of Possibility. During this arc, the Doctor begins to discover how Soval and Arulla figure into his past while meeting a woman named Chrissie who claims to be his wife (and also talks about erased memories). Soon after the arc begins, however, the TARDIS is discovered during the second Summer Break... As the arc closes, the Doctor and his daughters are forced out of their "normal" home to the park near the school, where the TARDIS resides until after the midpoint of Third Year. And speaking of the Time Lord, one such as him truly begins to realize how a simple time in Japan turns into something very deadly indeed... Third Year Episodes 17-23 deal with the first part of Third Year. Throughout this arc, the two Realms begin to merge and the truth must be told as the Great and Powerful Susan begins her fiendish plan to destroy all life in the two Realms. During this, the Doctor discovers just what from his past is catching up to him...but was this all foretold? Great Battle Beginning with Episode 24, the Great Battle begins as Susan reveals herself and Earth is subjected to a slow and painful death...can the Doctor and those who remain defeat such a woolly menace – one who has devoured entire timelines and subjected alternate histories to death for seemingly no reason? However, not even history itself has dictated how this shall end, placing all of existence into a temporal flux... Novel Version (2008-09) Keeping with the Doctor Who tradition of televised stories being translated into a novel (sometimes by the original script-writer), Azu-Who began a novelization attempt by Daniel on December 8, 2008 for DeviantART. The revamped version features more details and all-new scenes, plus "scene headers" similar to Azumanga Daioh and chapter titles. The intent was to have two distinct versions (scripts for FFN, novels for DA) until the script version was taken down. Only the first four chapters were posted through August 20, 2009 before being pulled by the author on October 2; Daniel then began planning a "re-revamp" using a third-person perspective for more creative freedom, talking about a "systematic relaunch" on FFN. Although the author originally had zero intention of leaving the story unfinished, a declining interest in the story (both by himself and others) has led to an infinite postponement. Notes * This was the first story Daniel published online, a move which brought him into the world of writing fanfiction. * This story uses different titles for certain chapters; see "Azumanga Who Episode Titles". * This story throws out many strange and unusual references; see "Pop Culture References" for a partial list. * This story has the first appearance of DB082319882358 or "The Mysterious String". * The original Azu-Who is one of only two stories Daniel wrote which remain incomplete in terms of having their published versions saved on his computer (the other is Chapter 7 of AzuDaniel Draboh). The original Azu-Who is missing Episodes 14-17, 20-22, and 27-28. Category:Stories Category:Published Stories